


Easy, Tiger

by Thatoneloser_kid



Category: Girls Like Girls - Hayley Kiyoko (Music Video)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneloser_kid/pseuds/Thatoneloser_kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt; 'can I get like sonya and coley waking up together after their first time?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy, Tiger

Sonya had been awake for a little over half an hour, having being woken up by Coley mumbling in her ear. She had looked over at Coley through sleepy eyes, expecting to see her girlfriend smiling over at her but she was still sleep, her cheek squished against Sonya’s shoulder and her mouth hanging open slightly.

After softly kissing Coley’s forehead Sonya stared up at the ceiling, a giddy little smile appearing on her lips as she thought about the night before. The little noises that escape Coley’s lips, the way Coley’s mouth would fall open and her head would fall back against the pillow, and the fact Coley was a  _biter_. That was definitely a very pleasant and welcome surprise.

It certinly wasn’t perfect, of course it wasn’t, it was both of their first times with woman -and Coley’s first time ever- so they would fumble around sometimes but Sonya managed to talk Coley through it -at least she would when she was able to talk- and everything turned out fine.

Coley let out a sleepy little purr and stretched out of slumber, a lazy smile spreading across her lips when Sonya pulled her closer. “Good morning, babe.” Sonya whispered against the top of Coley’s head, watching fondly as she stretched out her arm that was over Sonya’s waist, her fingers splaying out. The action reminding Sonya all too much of a sleepy kitten.

“Yeah, it is.” Coley murmured gruffly, hiding her face in Sonya’s shoulder.

“Are you ok?”

Coley bobbed her head, “My shoulders and arms are pretty stiff but I’m amazing otherwise.”

“Good,” Sonya hummed, running her fingers across the little dimples at the bottom of Coley’s back.

Coley lifted her eyes to look up at Sonya, her eyes lingering on the bruises and bite marks on her neck. “Fuck, I’m sorry.”

“Hm?” Sonya hummed, pulled her eyes away from the ceiling to the girl in her arms, smiling and shaking her head when Coley softly touched her neck. “It doesn’t hurt.”

“Are you sure? It is bruised pretty badly.” Coley frowned, her fingers softly running down the bruises on Sonya’s neck, her finger snagging the neck of her t-shirt and pulling it down when the bruises disappeared under the fabric. “How far down do they go?”

Sonya pushed the covers off of them and lifted up her baggy t-shirt, showing Coley the few bruises painted across her stomach.

Coley looked mortified at the fact she had left those marks on Sonya.

“Don’t worry, it doesn’t hurt and it didn’t when you were doing it. It was incredible hot, actually.”

Coley’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion, her fingers circling the bruise on Sonya’s hipbone. “Really?”

“Uh-huh,” Sonya hummed, her eyes watching Coley’s fingers. “I definitely wouldn’t have pegged you as a biter though, Cole.”

“I didn’t do it intentionally, it just happened.” Coley admitted, splaying her fingers across Sonya’s stomach. “And like you can talk, you were clawing at my back like an excited kitten.”

“Tell me you hated it?” Sonya quipped, arching her eyebrows challengingly at Coley. Running her fingertips up and down the bumps on Coley’s spine.

Coley shrugged, tracing a line from Sonya’s left hipbone across her torso, just above the waistband of Sonya’s underwear, to her right hipbone. “I definitely didn’t, it told me I was doing something right.”

“You were amazing,” Sonya assured, kissing Coley’s forehead.

“Yeah, I’m sure having to tell me what to do constantly was very hot for you.” Coley grumbled sarcastically.

“It was. And the fact you would do it without any kind of hesitation just made it even better.” Sonya grinned.

“Someone has a kink for being in charge,” Coley teased in a sing-song, laughing when Sonya pinched her side. “I’m kidding.”

Sonya hummed, her eyes watching Coley as she flipped onto her front, ghosting her fingertips along Sonya’s arm. She was thinking, that much was obvious to Sonya, but that probably meant that she was over thinking something. “What’s going through that pretty little head of yours?”

“How did you know what you were doing?” Coley questioned timidly, looking up at Sonya through her eyelashes. “I know you had been with Trenton before but have you been with another girl?”

“No, I just told you to do what I do to myself.” Sonya shrugged, sliding her hand into into Coley’s sleep tousled hair, smiling when Coley practically purred when she scratched her scalp. “But I will take you thinking that this wasn’t my first time with a woman as a compliment.” She said, fisting the hair at the back of Coley’s head and pulled her closer.

“It definitely is,” Coley whispered, her eyes fluttering closed just as their lips connected.

Sonya gasped quietly when Coley gave her bottom lip a little nip, the sound making Coley grin as she kissing the spot she had just bitten. “Sorry,” she whispered against Sonya’s lips.

She wasn’t sorry, Sonya knew that much, but she didn’t dwell on the smug little grin on Coley’s lips, instead she flipped them over, using her hips to pin Coley to the mattress. Sonya smirked down at a startled looking Coley, her tongue darting out to wet her bottom lip, the action drawing Coley’s attention. “If my mom wasn’t home right now,”

Sonya didn’t need to finish that statement, the predatory look in her eyes was more than enough to tell Coley exactly what she wanted.

“I think you have a thing for biting.” Coley breathed, her palms running down Sonya’s back until she reached her ass.

“Or, maybe, because I know exactly what those hands,” Sonya nudged down at the hands on her ass, biting down on her bottom lip and arching her eyebrows at the girl trapped under her. “Are capable of now and I just can’t keep my hands offa you.”

Coley’s throat bobbed, her head rolling to the side when Sonya buried her face in her neck, placing a soft, barely there kiss to the skin just under Coley’s ear. “Jeez, if someone was to tell me a few months back that  _this_  would be happening I would have laughed in their faces.”

Sonya chuckled against Coley’s neck, rubbing her nose against the skin of her neck. “Yeah, me too.”

“Sonya, there is breakfast down here for both of you.” Sonya groaned at her moms calls, pulling her head out of Coley’s neck and smiled sadly down at her. “To be continued.”

Sonya lowered her head to kiss Coley, attempting to pull away a few seconds later but Coley pushed herself up onto her elbows to follow her as she tried to pull back.

Chuckling, Sonya finally managed to tear their lips apart, her hands pressing against Coley’s ribs. “Easy, tiger, if we don’t get down there now my mom will come up looking for us.”

“I’m almost tempted to say it would be worth it.”

Sonya laughed, climbing off of Coley and the bed, grabbing her sweats and pulling them on before finding Coley’s and throwing them at her. “Come on, nerd.”

Coley reluctantly got out of bed and pulled her sweats on, eyeing the bruises on Sonya’s neck as they left her room. “She is going to know straight away.”

“Just be cool.”

“Is cool a word you have every heard anyone use to describe me?”

“True,” Sonya chuckled.

“Morning, girls.” Sonya’s mom greeted, keeping her back to them as she made pancakes for, Sonya assumed, her little brother since we was the sitting across from them without a plate in front of him.

“Morning,” Both girls replied as they sat down, Sonya glancing up at her brother, frowning when she noticed he was already starting over at her.

“What?”

The fifteen year old boy shrugged, hiding her grin behind his glass of apple juice. “I just didn’t know Dracula was real.”

“Luca,” Sonya warned but her mom had already heard what the boy had said and had turned around curiously, her eyebrows raising and her lips pursing in a way that told Sonya she wasn’t exactly happy.

Coley tried her best to ‘be cool’ but just ended up stuffing pancake into her mouth until her cheeks were puffed out and she was almost choking.

“Did you two…”

“Yeah,” Sonya answered confidently and Coley let out a little squeak of fear, bracing herself for the inevitable yelling from Sonya’s mom.

But that never happened, instead the woman nodded, the same semi-angry look still on her face. “Ok, just don’t do it when anyone is home.”

“ _What_?” Luca snapped, looking at his mom incredulously. “Dude, that’s not fair, you freaked out at me for just having a girl on my bed.”

“You are fifteen, your sister is going to college at the end of the year.” His mom explained. “And it is different for you, Coley can’t get Sonya pregnant.”

“Mom!” Sonya huffed, letting her head fall into her hands.

“That isn’t fair, mom. That’s sexist is what that is.” Luca pointed out.

“Shut up and eat your pancakes.” His mom said, setting the plate of pancakes down in front of her.

Luca sighed, looking up at Sonya who was grinning smugly over at him. “Mom, she’s laughing at me.”

“I’m not, mom.”

“She was.”

“Both of you behave and eat your pancakes.”

Sonya’s smirk never left her lips as she took a bite of her pancakes, sliding her hand over Coley’s thigh, giving it a little comforting squeeze. That definitely could have gone worse.


End file.
